


Love is

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What love is between Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship; Drabbles based on the [**Love Is**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/tag/love-is) art series by [](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[**eyesemerald**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/); each title is linked to a drawing. I like that style; it's very strong and realistic. Xposted.

1\. [**'Love is Laughter'**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/33547.html#cutid1)  


> Every time Harry leans forward to claim a kiss from Draco's thin lips, he expects this vision to move away, to fade into the back of his mind where a desire had lived as long as he had found out that _Malfoy_ could become _Draco_ , and _Draco_ could become _my love_. For his part, Draco had seemed surprised and then smugly pleased at Harry's obviously perplexed interest.
> 
> Ron had been pissed off, making Draco even more insufferable, but if Harry could withstand the power of a Dark Lord, he can manage the disapproval of a redheaded best friend... most days, anyway.
> 
> However, the dream of naked smiling pale Draco doesn't disappear; it doesn't fade. Instead, Harry feels his laughter bubbling out of his chest, and Draco's shoulders are shaking with unfocused laughter; Harry tastes his contented joy and his own bliss is sweet.

  
2\. [**'Love is just holding you'**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/37660.html#cutid1)  


> It has, Draco thinks in exhaustion, been a long, insufferable day. His heart is tired of breaking, because that Kronos retrovirus had claimed two of his young patients at St. Mungo's, stripping them of their natural defensive magic before stealing their lives. Draco had managed to combine a counter-curse with a protective potion, but it had been too late for Adele and Peter.
> 
> Draco stumbles slightly as he emerges from the Floo, pulling off the dark-green robes and letting them fall to the floor; the stubborn house-elf that dogged his steps from the Manor to this flat had been complaining that Draco wasn't giving him enough to do, so Immy would pounce on the robes sooner or later. His Healer's robes have been left at the hospital to be sterilized and hung in his locker there, much to Immy's great disappointment.
> 
> He takes a long shower, too tired to even think about a soak; he slides into bed beside Harry's warm body, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man. Harry stirs and his own arms slid around Draco, warm and caring.
> 
>  _Bad day?_ his fingers ask as they trail down Draco's back. Draco sighs and pressed his face against Harry's shoulder. _It'll be alright_ , his lips promise against Draco's cheek. Draco, already half-asleep, smiles.

  
3\. [**'Love is sharing a secret joke'**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/38445.html#cutid1)  


> Constance Reddingforth drinks her red wine in one gulp and gazes blearily around the large, overly warm room. Her husband is at home faithfully going over the books for Harry Potter's tiny business, so she's free to make her move. Adjusting her breasts for maximum cleavage, she makes her way over to where Harry is standing with his own glass of wine, eyeing the crowd cautiously.
> 
> "Harry," she breathes as she approaches; unlike her husband, Harry still has a strong build, despite the grey in his dark messy hair and the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes fix on her and he smiles in a wary fashion. No matter; she's heard he likes a good laugh now and again. It's the way to his heart, apparently.
> 
> "Constance, how are you?" he asks, nodding and she grins brightly.
> 
> "Harry, if I told you that you had a gorgeous body, would you hold it against me?" Constance weaves closer and leans against him. Harry looks as if he wants to laugh, but he whispers something to his drink and leaves it to hang in the air as he places his capable hands on her shoulders. Constance shudders slightly. The feel of his magic as it brushes against her own is intoxicating and his fingers are warm on her nearly-bare shoulders. She wants Harry Potter so badly and she can just imagine herself writhing underneath his thrusting body--
> 
> "That's a good one, Constance," Harry says and steps away. She blinks up at him. "Well, goodnight."
> 
> Constance stares as he collects his wine and makes his way over to that bastard, Draco Malfoy. How he managed to trap Harry Potter in such a long-lasting relationship was beyond her; he must have used some Dark Arts on the War Hero, the same way he certainly manipulated other people all these years at the Hospital for his promotion to Head Healer in the Pediatric Ward.
> 
> She watches, eyes wide and lips tight as Harry sidles close to Malfoy and puts his arm around Malfoy; he bends close and whispers. Malfoy's eyebrows lift in astonishment, then a smile flashes across his sharp face. Malfoy's cold grey eyes fix on Constance for just a moment and then he dismisses her, turning back his glance to Harry and grinning that cold smile that she has come to despise.
> 
> She scowls as she sees his lips form the words _why, of course, Potter._  
> 

  
4\. [**'Love is... patiently waiting for you to stop snoring '**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/42277.html#cutid1)  


> Draco jumps out of his sleep, because _obviously_ there is someone breaking into the flat; it had sounded as if a chair had been dragged across--
> 
> Harry snores again and Draco groans in reply, dragging his pillow over his head for a moment in an attempt to mute the sound; all these years of sleeping in the same bed and he can't get used to the sound. He can't cast a direct muffling charm, because Harry will sense it and wake up feeling stifled. He won't bother to pinch Harry's nostrils so that he breathes through his mouth, because Harry will go back to snoring as soon as he removes his hand.
> 
> Maybe they should look into those Muggle nasal strips. Harry's snoring is rattling around his head now. Draco raises himself to one arm, looking at the black tussle of Harry's hair. He's tucked securely underneath the dark-red comforter, oblivious to Draco's state of alertness.
> 
> Draco sighs and reaches out to pinch Harry's nostrils; halfway there, his hand decides to run itself through Harry's messy curls.
> 
> Harry snorts, surprised and contented and to Draco's surprise, silence reigns.

  
5\. [**'Love is... leisurely enjoying you'**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/42601.html#cutid1)  


> Harry is still warm and thick inside him and Draco glares up at his motionless body.
> 
> "Why have you stopped?" he demands almost querulously, barely refraining from punching Harry on the arm. Their combined noisy brood, those errant visitors, have finally gone to sleep and they haven't had sex in _months_ , what with Draco's shifts at St. Mungo's and Harry's work in his security firm. Draco had already decided that he was going to have sex tonight, and quite a lot of it, but Harry had stopped his quick, sharp thrusts and is now looking down at Draco with an intent green stare.
> 
> Draco rocks his hips, causing Harry's cock to shift, but it is not enough. "Why aren't you _moving_?" He doesn’t care that his voice is whiny. After long hours of being a capable, productive Healer, he is entitled to sound petulant now and again.
> 
> "How do you do that?" Harry asks in a low, rumbling voice. Draco blinks up at him.
> 
> "Do what?" He had wanted to sound sharp, but his own tone is almost breathless.
> 
> "Look like this... so amazing," Harry murmurs and his warm lips are touching Draco's reverently. Draco sighs, glad that Harry is too close to see his cheeks flame. They kiss to the slow rhythm of Draco's heartbeat. This is almost like the first time they kissed, except they're both far less drunk on wine and drunk on each other. His tongue slides over Draco's, licking at his lips before covering his mouth completely.
> 
> Harry is a thoughtful kisser; Draco had once operated under the opinion that Harry would be as passionate as he is when playing Quidditch, hard and swift and exhilarating. He can be like that, of course; but sometimes, like now, he takes his time, as if committing every millimeter of Draco's skin to memory.
> 
> He begins to move again, slowly, his tongue flicking almost lazily into Draco's mouth as his cock delves again and again. Draco gasps and whimpers, and Harry's mouth is whispering loving secrets and Draco thinks, _how do you do that? You're magnificent, Harry._
> 
>  _Amazing._

  
6\. [**'Love is... setting pillows on fire**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/42917.html#cutid1)  


> "Where are we?" Harry asks curiously, looking around their darkened surroundings; he can't see a thing, but he can feel Draco's presence behind him.
> 
> "Don’t you know where we are?"
> 
> "No." Harry can't see a thing, and he says so.
> 
> "Wait a moment."
> 
> There is suddenly screaming, and fire and Harry stumbles back, shocked as a broom bursts out of the walls of flame right in front of him. There are two boys on the broom, one with dark messy hair guiding the broom, his teeth drawn back from his lips in a snarl of desperation. The other boy, with pale hair, is clutching the dark-haired boy tightly, yelling in terror.
> 
> The broom and its two riders fly away, fading as the fire around their older counterparts begins to thin and control itself, providing light instead of death.
> 
> "I dream about this all the time," Draco whispers and Harry whirls around, looking at him with surprise. "It used to be every day. Now it's less... but I still see it."
> 
> "Why?" Harry walks to him; Draco's face is mostly in shadow, but his eyes are glittering silver at Harry.
> 
> "Why did you save me?" Draco counters, but there is no maliciousness in his tone... neither is there that frantic curiosity that had once filled his voice.
> 
> "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry tells him honestly, putting his arms around Draco's shoulders and pulling him close. "I couldn't _not_ help you."
> 
> Draco kisses him suddenly, pulling the robes from his shoulders and presses him back and down, following him until they're sprawled naked together on soft shadows; because it is a dream, Draco is suddenly inside him and around him and laughing and crying and--

  
7\. [**'Love is... sharing your dreams**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/44126.html#cutid1)  


> \--Harry smells Draco's clean skin and feels his hair tickling against his cheek. Their room is quiet, with that lovely grey of dawn seeping in past the curtains and along the walls. He can feel Draco's calm breathing, his back rising and falling against Harry's chest; their shared dream of the past had not upset him too much... and the sex at the end had been absolutely incredible. There is much to be said for Draco's Slytherin imagination.
> 
> Without realizing it, Harry has adjusted his breathing to keep pace with Draco's. His arm is stretched over Draco's upper back and their fingers are twined together.
> 
> "Thanks for letting me save you," Harry murmurs against the rise of his scapula.
> 
> "You're welcome," Draco mutters in his sleep.

  
8\. [**'Love is... making sure you won’t forget whom you belong to**](http://eyesemerald.livejournal.com/48124.html#cutid1)  


> Once again, it is a party that Harry is not enjoying in the least, because he is trying to escape the clutches of his accountant's wife, carefully moving her fingers that are clamped over his arm; Constance is a beautiful woman, with cascades of long brown hair, lush and thick; Harry likes her husband Worthy, he's a hardworking, honest wizard; he thinks it's a crying shame that his wife is so... so _grabby_. Harry smiles with lots of teeth, slightly flattered and bemused at the same time. He nods politely, as is his wont, but Constance takes this for an invitation to lean in closer, her lips slightly parted; Harry can smell the liquor on her breath.
> 
> "Harry."
> 
> Harry shivers at the chilly tone; Draco's voice could freeze a pond in summer.
> 
> When he turns to smile reassuringly at Draco, he finds that those grey eyes are fixed on Constance, full of a distaste so palpable that it is like a physical slap. Constance is defiant, but there is an air of shrinking away even though she doesn't move. Harry quells the urge to throw up a Protego in front of the woman, for he knows that Draco won't maul her just like that, just for touching him. Draco had worked through all his jealous fits _years_ ago.
> 
> ...he wouldn't attack, right? Right. Harry is somewhat sure of this.
> 
> "Let's leave," Draco says to Harry and sneers at Constance, an expression that Harry hasn't seen in a very long time. "I find the company quite lacking in common sense and far too common in other regards."
> 
> Harry finds himself at home between one breath and the next, his shirt being yanked down furiously. He opens his mouth to point out that he's here, he's here with Draco, but the only thing that comes out is a sharp gasp as Draco's nails rake down his arm.
> 
> "Ow!" he complains and even this is swallowed, devoured, consumed by Draco's possessive mouth. His protest melts into a moan and Draco stills, moving his face just a little so that their lips still graze together. So close, his eyes are filled with a strange light, fraught with emotion; the pupils are blown wide, almost engulfing the grey.
> 
> "I--" Harry starts but Draco swoops in again with a bruising kiss, making sure that his mark will be left on Harry's lips and Harry just thinks the rest of his sentence, as hard as he can: _love you_.

 _fin_


End file.
